


Zen

by GettinGrimey



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Bottom Rick Grimes, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Sweet Negan (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 12:58:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13295373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GettinGrimey/pseuds/GettinGrimey
Summary: Rick is stressed out. Between his career, an overworked, underpaid sheriff's deputy in Atlanta, Georgia, and his main job, a single father of two, he really needs to find a way to relax.(Yoga instructor Negan AU)





	Zen

Rick knocked his bare legs anxiously against the exam table as he deeply inhaled and exhaled on command. Wearing nothing but one of those patient-shaming, open-front paper gowns and a pair of bright blue socks, he gripped the edge with white knuckles, feeling the sanitary paper underneath him pop under the pressure.

 

Doctor Carson heaved a subtle sigh, removing his exam gloves and pitching them into the wastebasket by the door. “Everything looks good,” he muttered, picking up his clipboard, eyeing over the notes of Rick’s annual checkup. “There’s only one thing that concerns me.”

 

Rick’s legs stilled. He stopped counting the tiles on the floor and glanced up at the doctor.

 

“Your blood pressure is a little high. Have you been under a lot of stress lately?”

 

Rick scrubbed his fingers through the dark scruff on his cheek. “Well, I guess things have been a _little_ hectic lately,” he lied. “But nothing too out of the ordinary.”

 

He could have easily laid back on that table and spilled his guts about how his wife had abandoned him with a rebellious teenage boy and six-month-old baby girl who still didn’t know the meaning of _sleeping through the night_ . He _could_ have told him how hard it was working ten hour shifts running on caffeine and virtually zero sleep. He could also tell him how those ten hours consisted of everything from high speed chases and shootouts with desperate felons - to being cursed out by speeding ticket recipients who thought they were above obeying the speed limit. But he wasn’t really the type of person to get other people involved in his business.

 

“Mmm- _hmm_.”

 

Rick watched with irritation as Doctor Carson scanned his chart again, rapidly pressing the retraction button on his _most likely_ overpriced ink pen, creating a continuous, nerve-racking clicking sound. He could feel his blood pressure rising as he sat there. Just as he was thinking about jumping off that table and biting the doctors throat out with his bare teeth to end it, the clicking stopped.

 

“Before we start you on any kind of medication, would you consider an alternative?”

 

“What kind of alternative? If it involves seeing a shrink, then the answer is—”

 

Doctor Carson laughed. “No, no. I don’t think things are that drastic, yet. No, I have a friend who might be able to help you.”

 

And there it is. The _friend_. Some person who gets recommended by Mr. _Are You Stressed_ , earning himself a cut of whatever outrageous amount this _friend_ charges. More money in the I’m-not-rich-enough doctor’s pockets.

 

“Have you ever tried yoga?”

 

Rick wanted to laugh in the doctor’s face. All he could picture, after hearing that word, were uptight soccer moms, scantily clad in two-hundred dollar leggings and a sports bra who had absolutely nothing better to do with their time.

 

“No,” he said flatly, hoping that would be the end of it.

 

But it wasn't. Of _course_ it wasn’t.

 

Without Rick's consent, the doctor whipped his cell phone out of his coat pocket and excused himself to the hallway. Rick wasn’t sure why he bothered seeking privacy, he could hear every word he said.

 

“Negan? Doctor Carson here. I’m great. How about you? Excellent. Listen, I need a favor. Can you squeeze a special patient of mine in this evening?”

 

 _This evening?_ Rick looked at the clock on the wall. _Shit._ It was already close to five o’clock. He knew he was going to be late picking Judith up from daycare. And _now_ … now he was going to have to rush home, make sure Carl got his homework done instead of locking himself inside his room to play video games or read comics, get them both fed _and_ hire a sitter.

 

 _Jesus._ He was exhausted. The only thing he wanted to do tonight was try and manage a few hours of sleep before his little human alarm clock went off.

 

“He’s thirty-eight, 5’10”, a hundred and sixty pounds with brown hair and blue eyes. Yes, he’s very fit.”  
  
Rick furrowed his brow in confusion. What kind of yoga instructor needed that kind of information?

 

“Oh I think it would be well worth your time, and he could really use your services. Stressed out to the max, this one. Doesn’t help that he’s in denial about it, either. Okay, fine. 7:30 sounds good. I’ll let him know. Thanks. I owe you one.”

 

Rick pretended to be picking at his fingernails, instead of eavesdropping, when the doctor came back in.  

 

“You’re all set,” he said, taking out his prescription pad from his pocket, scribbling something on it and putting it in Rick’s hand. “Negan will see you at 7:30. Wear something... _stretchy_.”

 

***

 

“ _Carl_ !” Rick, still dressed in his uniform, was trying to juggle a _very_ squirmy Judith in one arm, and a laundry basket full of dirty clothes in the other. “I don’t have time to argue with you about this. You’re staying home tonight, and that’s final. Now, help me with this place. I gotta change Judy’s diaper. Maggie will be here any minute and the house looks like a tornado hit it.”

 

“Just tell me why,” Carl demanded, crossing his arms and refusing to help his dad. “I don't have any homework. Why can’t I go see a movie with Ron and Enid?”

 

“ _Because_!” Rick snapped, startling Judith and causing her to cry. “Shh. Daddy’s sorry, sweetheart. Shh shh shh.” She settled after receiving a multitude of kisses on one of her chubby cheeks. “Because, Carl,” Rick said in a more hushed tone. “It’s a school night and I have an appointment. Doctor Carson thinks this class can lower my blood pressure.”

 

“You have high blood pressure? Why?”

 

When he saw his father’s face twist in a _did you really just ask me that_ dad-look, Carl ducked his head to hide his eyes behind his long hair and took the laundry to the laundry room.

 

***

 

Carl managed to get all of Judith’s baby toys put away and give the rest of the house the illusion of clean around the same time Rick put a big bowl of piping hot spaghetti down on the kitchen table.

 

“So what kind of class are you taking?” Carl asked, reaching into the bread basket.

 

“Yoga. And before you laugh—”

 

Carl snorted around his warm yeast roll. “ _Yoga_? Is that what’s in the bag you brought home? Yoga pants?” He snorted again, nearly inhaling a strand of spaghetti directly into his lung.

 

Rick could feel the results of his son’s teasing spread warmly across his face. It just so happens, he _did_ stop and purchase a pair of black, calf-length, skin-tight yoga pants for men, but Carl, well Carl didn’t need to know that.

 

***

 

“I really appreciate this, Maggie.” Rick had his car keys and gym bag in his hand as he stood in the doorway. “I’m sorry it’s such short notice, but Judy and Carl have both been fed. Hopefully she’ll go to sleep for you and _Carl_ , well you probably won’t see much of him. Just check on him every once in a while and make sure he’s still in his room. I've had a hard time keeping him in the house lately.”

 

Maggie smiled sweetly, reassuring Rick. “Don’t worry about a thing. I’ve got this.”

 

“I'm not exactly sure how long this will take. I-I can cancel if—”

 

“Would you just go already?” Maggie laughed, placing her hand on her hip. “Take as much time as you need. We'll be fine.”

 

“Thank you, Maggie.”

 

Once in his car, Rick clicked on his overhead light and pulled the prescription paper out of his pocket. He unfolded it and scratched his head. _Negan’s Zen Den?_ He rolled his eyes, entered the address into his GPS and cranked the ignition. As he backed out of his driveway, he wondered what kind of mess he had gotten himself into.

 

***

 

Rick was greeted by the sound of calming pipe music, chirping birds and running water as soon as he entered the Zen Den. The place, given its cheesy name, was a lot nicer than he had imagined. It was dimly lit, illuminated only by the soft glow of candles. _Hundreds_ of candles. There was bamboo and other exotic plants as far as the eye could see.

 

He walked to the reception desk and waited for someone to check him in. The building appeared to be, besides _his_ presence, empty. There wasn’t anyone occupying any of the rooms. The massage tables were all empty and the pool was vacant. Confused, he checked the time on his watch again, making sure he wasn’t late.

 

“You must be Rick.”

 

Goosebumps dotted his flesh as the deep, smoky voice behind him ghosted a warm breath over the back of his neck.

 

Rick turned around, locking onto the most gorgeous, most magnetic pair of hazel eyes he had ever seen. “I… I’m Rick. Yes.”

 

“Hi. I’m Negan.”

 

Rick could tell right away, with only hearing him utter a handful of words, that Negan was both the cocky _and_ confident type, a dangerous combination. Rick gave him a lengthy, head to toe once-over. Yes. A very dangerous combination indeed.

 

His 6’2” frame seem to hold about a hundred and eighty pounds. He was taller, leaner than Rick, but looked very strong. He was barefoot, dressed in a pair of black, loose-fitting drawstring pants and a black, reveal-all tank top. His jet black hair was slicked back, smoothed with oils that made it glisten under the flickering candlelight.

 

“Are you ready to relax?”

 

Rick swallowed and nodded, repeatedly reminding himself to breathe.

 

“Good.” Negan rested his hand on the small of Rick’s back. “Let’s get you undressed.”

 

“U-undressed? I thought this was just a yoga class.”

 

“Yoga is only part of my services,” Negan smiled widely, unveiling his perfect teeth. “You sir, are special. You get the whole package.”

 

“I… I don’t know about that.” Rick dropped his head in embarrassment. “Sounds awfully expensive. I’m not sure I can afford it. H-how much is it?”

 

“This is a special favor called in by a friend of mine. That automatically qualifies you for the _special favor called in by a friend of mine_ discount price.” Negan laughed warmly. “Don’t you worry, Rick. I’ll take good care of you.”

 

***

 

Rick was led to a locker room where he shed his t-shirt, jeans and boxers in favor of a plush, white robe. A beautiful woman in a short, black dress, who introduced herself as Sherry, took him to another room. His tired, aching bones and muscles already sighing in relief when he took one look at the steam rising from a large, inviting hot tub.

 

He could feel some of the tension in his body start to dissolve as soon as he stepped into the water. He allowed himself the luxury of putting his head back against a rolled towel and closing his eyes for just a minute. The water swirled and churned all around him. Jets working his fatigued body like invisible fingers, soothing his back and shoulders, hitting the soles of his feet with the perfect amount of—

 

“Ready for phase two?”

 

Rick opened his eyes and splashed against the water with a jerk. “Oh. I’m sorry. I guess I got comfortable and fell asleep.” He looked at the clock. What he thought had been two minutes of him resting his eyes, was really a half an hour spent sleeping. “I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t apologize,” Negan insisted, holding out Rick’s robe. “That’s why you’re here. To _relax_.”

 

Rick reluctantly gave up his hot water heaven and stepped out of the tub, allowing Negan, who, like a gentleman, turned his head and helped him into his robe. Together, they walked to another room. This one had a massage table and a plethora of body-pampering oils and lotions.

 

“Get undressed and get yourself comfy on that table, facedown. There’s a towel there you can cover yourself with if you’re shy.” He seemed pleased that his accompanying wink made Rick blush. “I’ll be back in a couple minutes.”

 

Rick disrobed and got into position on the table. Opting for modesty, he grabbed the towel and covered his exposed backside before placing his face inside the cradle and resting both arms down by his sides.

 

The relaxing sound of the pan flute being piped into the room was just about to lull him to sleep again when he flinched at the hot oil trickling over his back.

 

“Too hot?”

 

Rick released a pleasured hum as soon as two large hands made contact, sliding effortlessly across his oiled back muscles. “No. It's fine.”

 

“God. You’re trapezius is _so_ tight.” Negan smoothed the tension in the muscles between his neck and shoulder blade with long soothing strokes, feeling the deep, brutal knots beneath his fingertips. “You _are_ stressed. What line of work are you in?”

 

Rick sighed inadvertently at the methodical expertise the hands stroking his sore back used. “I’m a deputy sheriff… and a single dad.” _Shit_ . No sooner than the word _single_ had slipped passed his lips, he regretted it. He thought it made him sound pathetic and... unwanted.

 

As Negan felt him begin to loosen and relax, he moved back to the trapezius, kneading in a rhythmic motion until the knots and tension eased, gradually dispersing altogether. Rick released a long groan of pleasured relief as his body was freed from one area of pain at a time.

 

By the time Negan had worked his magical fingers down and back up the other side of his body, Rick was headed into a deep sleep. The feel of his towel being pulled away from his bare ass brought him out of it.

 

“ _Fuck_ ,” he moaned under his breath, feeling the hot oil spill over his cheeks, dripping between them and pooling inside his crease. He broke out in a light sweat, his pulse increasing as his temperature rose.

 

“You’re tight all over,” Negan noted, sinking his fingers deep into the mounds of tense flesh, causing Rick to yelp in pain. “I’m sorry, but it won’t hurt long. I need you to relax. Breathe in, breathe out. _Just_ relax.”

 

Rick fought to let his body go lax, breathing through the pain instead of trying to pull away from it.

 

“Good. Keep breathing. _In…_ and out. _Goood_.” Negan smiled with satisfaction as he felt the taut globes loosen, becoming soft and buttery under his touch.

 

“Mmm,” Rick hummed, feeling more relaxed than he had in months. “That was nice. I feel a lot better.”

 

Negan shook his head and let out a gentle, throaty laugh. “I’m just getting started.  It’s time to turn over now.”

 

 _No way_ , Rick thought. This massage ended here. He couldn’t let Negan see how his body had responded to his touch. He just couldn’t. Could he?

 

Now Rick was not a naive person. He knew this was just a natural reaction to being touched so intimately. He knew he wasn’t the first person this had happened to during a deep tissue massage. Negan probably made a lot of his clients react this way.

 

The more he thought about it, the more he realized how desperately his body needed and deserved this. His back was a mess of knots and tension when he came in, but now, he felt like a brand new man.

 

Keeping his eyes closed, Rick slowly moved onto his side, then rolled himself over the rest of the way on the padded table. He could feel the heat of his heavy erection pressing against his lower abdomen. He could only imagine the look of horror on Negan’s face. “Sorry about... _that_. It uh… it always happens when I’m relaxed.”

 

“That’s a good sign. Means your body is working the way it should be.” Negan flattened his oiled hands over his chiseled chest. “Happens to me, too.”

 

Rick opened his eyes to find the man smiling down at him. Not trusting his own curiosity, he closed them again before they started to... _drift_.

 

Negan squeezed and pressed his pectoral muscles, sliding over his stomach and abs with long, firm strokes. His fingers danced over each arm, from his shoulders, all the way down to massage the spaces between his fingers. Using no pressure and his fingers as light as air, he traced over the tight skin covering Rick’s hips.

 

“ _Uhh_ ,” Rick moaned as he kneaded and massaged away all of the tension in his upper thighs. His body had become unbelievably malleable under his touch. Without protest, he allowed Negan to push his legs apart, giving him access to the tight adductor muscles between them.

 

His hand went higher, skirting along the outer edge of his pelvis. Rick’s stomach muscles contracted, his breathing intense as his heart pounded against his ribs. Slick fingers massaged the powerful band of muscles where his thigh connected to the rest of his body.

 

His tongue darted out to wet his lips as his legs parted even further on their own, his hips rising instinctively. “Please,” he whispered when Negan’s fingers brushed against his balls.

 

Negan poured a small puddle of the hot oil directly into the palm of his hand, rubbing them together to retain its heat before cupping Rick’s peach fuzz-covered jewels. He bounced them gently in his hand, assessing the heft of unspent desire they held inside.

 

His fingers dropped lower, following the path of a single drop of oil that had dribbled its way down to the soft flesh below, disappearing into Rick’s puckered opening.

 

Rick arched his back as Negan slowly circled the tightly drawn swirl of muscle with one finger.

 

“You are definitely tight _all over_ ,” Negan grumbled lowly, slipping his oily finger inside to massage the walls of his warm canal. With his other hand, he caressed Rick’s rigid cock, a sharp intake of breath meeting his touch. He came to life inside his hand, throbbing and pulsing against his palm. Firm but gentle massaging fingers left a glistening shine from top to bottom as he stroked his shaft.

 

“ _Ohh_ ,” Rick moaned softly as his chest began to rise and fall with his heavy respiration.

 

Negan added a second finger to stretch him, watching Rick’s face. He was fully engrossed, concentrating on every sensation, a deep flush staining his cheeks and chest. A third finger curved and swept over his prostate as he pumped in and out of him. Soon, Rick was arching up for him, meeting his fingers stroke for stroke, his limbs trembling with the force of his need.

 

He clearly needed release.

 

Negan tightened his grasp on his hot, heavy cock, and, without warning, he pumped his hand like a piston. Every muscle in Rick’s body grew hard and rigid. He opened his eyes, fixing them on the fist his slippery cock was plunging in and out of again and again.

 

His climax hit him hard, releasing and freeing him of the pent-up anger and frustration he’d been carrying inside him for months. He watched as spurt after monstrous spurt erupted from his body, coating his stomach in milky white pools.

 

His sky blue gaze locked onto Negan. One thick bead clung heavy to the tip of his softening cock, like a creamy, white teardrop. Rick’s eyes followed Negan’s hand as he caught the last drop of his release with his fingertip, lifting it up to his mouth and sucking it clean.

 

Rick let his head fall back. He could feel his entire body melting, dissolving into the table beneath him. This was exactly what he needed, a good, balls-emptying orgasm.

 

God he felt like he could sleep for a week. He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. He lay still in the quiet, drowsy afterglow, struggling to keep his heavy eyelids open.

 

“Rick?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“ _Rick_. Time to wake up.”

 

Wake up? What do you mean wake up? Rick looked at the clock. _Shit!_ It was 10:30! He’d been asleep for two hours! What about his kids? What about Maggie? What the hell were they going to think?

 

Negan could see the panic on Rick’s face. He stood behind him and cradled his head in his hands. “ _Breathe_.” Resting his thumbs against his temples, he began to massage. “Breathe in red.” Negan inhaled deeply. “Breathe out blue.” He exhaled slowly.

 

With the rhythmic circling motion of his thumbs on his temples and the soothing voice connected to them, he felt the tension leave his body again.

 

***

 

After he sent Maggie a quick text about how sorry he was for being out so late, and after Maggie sent him a text back about how silly he was for even worrying about it, Rick sat in the floor shirtless on a non-slip mat, sporting his brand new, butt-hugging pants, waiting patiently to find out what yoga was all about.

 

Negan walked in and stood in front of him. He pressed his hands together, palms touching and fingers pointing upwards. “Namaste,” he said, taking a slight bow.

 

His actions confused Rick. Not knowing what else to do, he smiled awkwardly and nodded in return.

 

After some basic stretches to prevent any injury to their muscles, Negan joined him on the mat, facing him. “The first pose we’re going to do, is called the Seated Cat Cow.” Rick used all of his restraint not to laugh at the name. “Cross your legs.” They were so close to one another, their knees and bare toes were touching. “I want you to interlace your fingers around my forearm, and I’ll do the same to you. Now, draw your shoulders back and down. Breathe in, and lift your chest toward the sky to stretch your spine. Can you feel that?”

 

“Oh yeah,” Rick agreed, squeezing his eyes shut. “I feel it.”

 

“As you breathe out, I want you to draw your chin to your chest and curve your upper back. Spread those shoulder blades wide, Rick.”

 

After holding the pose for a bit, Rick could definitely feel the difference.

 

“Okay. This next pose is called the Seated Spinal Twist. I want you to reach your left arm around your back and take my hand. I’ll reach mine around this way, and take your other hand.”

 

Rick couldn’t explain it, but he felt a strange stirring in the pit of his stomach when their hands joined.

 

“Inhale to lengthen your spine, and, using my hand to pull, I want you to twist away from me as you exhale. Easy does it now,” Negan said when he felt Rick pull just a little too hard. “Gently.”

 

“Sorry.”

 

“Nothing to be sorry over. I just don’t want you hurting yourself. Now breathe in again and come back… _and_ exhale and go _baack_ into it just a little deeper.”

 

After they released from that pose, Rick took a deep breath. He was feeling better already.

 

“Alright. Let’s stand up and stretch those strong shoulders of yours.”

 

Standing back to back, they extended their arms out wide into a _T_ position. Interlacing their hands with one another, they pressed their palms together. Keep their arms connected as one, Negan pulled on Rick’s palms to create a stretch across his chest and shoulders.

 

“This next pose is all about trust. It’s called the Back To Back Chair. I want you to relax your arms by your sides. Now, press firmly into me to get your balance. Slowly walk your feet about a foot apart, and then away from mine. Lower yourself down, slowly, as if you’re sitting in a chair. That’s right. Good. Now hold it and breathe with me. In… out. In… out. In… out. In… out. One more time. In... _and_ out. Push yourself into me to stand back up. Good job. You’re a natural.”

 

They turned to face each other. “You wanna try—” Looking into Rick's eyes, Negan’s words seemed to vanish from his tongue. The sounds of the background music faded away. He stood there, unaware of who he was, or where he was, drowning in a pair of big blue eyes.

 

Rick stared back, not moving, not saying a word. That moment seemed to drag on forever, as if time itself had stopped. Then, his eyelashes fluttered. Unable to hold the gaze any longer, Rick blushed and looked away, the music slowly filtering back into his ears.

 

“You were saying something?”

 

Negan blinked, coming out of his own hypnotic state. “Y-you wanna try one more before we call it a night? I know you’re exhausted. You probably can’t wait to get home and pile into bed.”

 

“Yeah,” Rick smiled, thousands of butterflies fluttering around in his stomach. “We can try one more.”

 

“Stand right there,” Negan said, getting into the floor and lying flat on his back. “This is called the Flying Warrior.”

 

Rick’s eyes widened when Negan lifted his legs straight into the air.

 

“Now don’t give me that look. You gotta trust me here. I won’t drop you.”

 

Rick laughed a little under his breath. “You know I weigh like a hundred and—”

 

“Do you trust me… or _not_?”

 

Rick chuckled and put his hands up in defeat. “ _Okay_. I trust you.”

 

“Stand in front of me and take my hands. Good. Now lean into my feet with your hips. There you go. That's right. Lean in with all of your weight and get ready to fly.”

 

“Oh shit,” Rick just knew that instead of going home to his kids tonight, he was about to be thrown into the back of an ambulance, riding toward the nearest hospital with a concussion. He closed his eyes as Negan extended his legs, lifting him high into the air above him. “Oh shit.”

 

“Okay, Warrior. Let go of my hands and take flight!”

 

Rick reluctantly let go of the tight grasp he had on Negan’s hands and spread his arms out like wings, balancing himself on Negan's feet. He slowly opened his eyes. “Oh my God! I’m flying, Negan! I’m really fly—”

 

“Oomph.” Rick landed on top of Negan.

 

The question of who was to blame for the fall went unasked as they both erupted into a fit of laughter, Rick’s entire body shaking with the giggles. He slid a hand between them to clutch his stomach. It ached from laughing so hard.

 

“ _Oh_ ,” he sighed, wiping a tear out of his eye. “I haven’t had this much fun in a long time.” He looked down at the man still pinned underneath him, he was no longer laughing. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

 

Negan, staring up at him in a way that made his pulse race, shook his head no. “You didn’t hurt me… but you _are_ killing me with those eyes.”

 

Rick’s eyes, the color of a perfect pair of sun-faded denim jeans, had sparkled with laughter just a moment before. But _now_ , now were dead serious, his playful mood all but gone.

 

“One look at you,”—Negan brushed an unruly curl away from Rick's face—“and I just can't think straight. You got me so fucking spellbound.”

 

Rick, suddenly curious as to what his mouth tasted like, wet his bottom lip with his tongue. He knew he should pull away, but something kept drawing him closer. Was he really about to kiss this man? A man he’s only known for just a little over a few hours? He concentrated on his face, the way he looked up at him, the hunger he saw there.

 

Negan reached up, placing a hand on the side of Rick’s face before curving it around the back of his neck, drawing his mouth to his.

 

“What the hell are we doing?” Rick asked, inhaling the overly sweet coffee smell on Negan’s breath.

 

“We’re about to kiss.”

 

_Yes we are._

 

Rick leaned forward and brushed his lips against his. The touch was so light, so barely-there, he wondered if he had imagined it from wanting it so much.

 

Sliding his fingers into a bed of soft curls, Negan pulled Rick closer, closing his lips around his in a passionate kiss, licking deep into his wet and incredibly warm mouth. Angling his head, Negan left a trail of fire on Rick’s skin, kissing along his cheek and jaw. When he moved down to his neck, Rick was his.

 

“ _Negan_.” Rick whispered raspily against his ear.

 

“Damn,” Negan growled, his hands sliding down the back of Rick’s pants. “My name has never sounded so sexy.” He squeezed both cheeks, pressing their rock hard bodies together roughly. “Now I need to hear you scream it.”

 

***

 

Not wanting to make love to Rick on a dirty floor, Negan led him to a lounge furnished with plush sofas, armchairs and a huge stonewall fireplace.

 

They stood before each other, chests heaving, faces stamped with desire. Their bunched-up yoga pants lay at their feet. The sight of Rick’s naked body glowing with the flickering firelight behind him was enough to make Negan weak in the knees.

 

Guiding him to the sofa, Negan pulled Rick down to straddle his lap. He cupped his jaw and turned his face to look at him. “God you’re gorgeous.”

 

A faint smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. Rick lowered his head, his eyes warning him of his intentions as they darted back and forth between Negan’s eyes, and his hard cock that stood tall between them.

 

Their mouths touched gently, Rick’s lips barely brushing against his. He moved lower, the moist heat against his neck made Negan tingle. _Lower_ . He nibbled at the tender curve of his shoulders. _Lower_ . He swirled his tongue, tasting the bare flesh of his broad chest. _Lower_. With gentle bites, he sank his teeth into every ripple that made up his abs.

 

Sliding down to the floor on his knees, Rick inhaled deeply. He had no sexual experience whatsoever with another man, but the dark musky smell of his sex, was calling his name. With one swipe of his tongue, he had his first taste. An addicting masculine taste that was all Negan. The only thing on Rick’s mind, was that he wanted more. He wanted all of it. And he was going to get it.

 

The pupils of Negan’s eyes rolled back to white. He grunted and groaned as he threw his head against the back of the sofa, tangling a hand through Rick’s hair.

 

Rick licked and explored, tasting his way down Negan’s shaft to its base, the coarse hair there tickling against his tongue.

 

“Fuck,” Negan growled when Rick took him inside his mouth. His tight, hot, so very wet mouth. He wrapped his hand around his length, stroking what he couldn’t take between his lips. “ _Fuck_!”

 

Negan knew, at this rate, he wasn’t going to last very long, and tonight, tonight was about making _Rick_ feel good. “Get up here.” He poured a generous amount of warming oil into his hand, coating himself well.

 

Rick wrapped his arms around Negan’s neck and squeezed his eyes shut as the first invasion of Negan’s hard length took his breath away. The stretch definitely burned, but it was nothing like he thought it would be. The pleasure greatly outweighed the pain.

 

“God you feel so good,” Negan whispered. He watched hungrily as Rick’s hard cock, wet and slick with precome, plowed a path through his dark chest hair as his body rocked against him. He wanted this to last. Wanted it to be slow and easy. But the way Rick was riding him, hard and dirty, slow and easy wasn’t an option.

 

Rick fell forward, pillowing his head against Negan’s chest, his body too exhausted to do anymore work. “Fuck me.”

 

Negan lifted him and placed him on his back.

 

“Fuck me hard.”

 

Lifting Rick’s legs so that they rested on his shoulders, he entered him in one single motion, filling him deep and fast. Rick cried out when he did, throwing his head to the side. Negan held his hips and pulled him even closer as he thrust in and out of him.

 

“Don’t stop. I’m so close.”

 

When he saw Rick’s hand slide down his stomach to touch himself, he released a long and low guttural moan and pounded into him even harder.

 

“ _Ffffuck_ _yes_!” Rick hissed as spasm after spasm rocked his body, thick white ropes splattering all over his sweat-soaked chest and stomach.

 

A loud, animalistic sound ripped from Negan’s throat as his hot release exploded from his cock, his hips jerking in time with every pulse, pouring himself into Rick’s spent body.

 

***

 

“What do I owe you,” Rick asked as they stood in the very spot where they first met, his hair still wet from a much-needed shower.

 

Negan handed him a sealed envelope. “You mentioned how you didn’t know if you could afford my services before, so, pay me when you can?”

 

“I can do that,” Rick said with a smile. “Thank you. Thank you for everything. I feel so much—”

 

Negan grabbed him by the waist and pulled him against him, kissing him deep and slow. The kiss left Rick breathless when he pulled away.

 

“You be careful driving home, okay? I’m sure you’ll sleep well tonight.”

 

***

 

The house was quiet when Rick crawled into bed. For the first time in a very long time, his body was completely relaxed. His mind however, not so much. He remembered the envelope he had tossed on his bedside table. He wasn’t going to be able to sleep until he knew how much hole he was in with Negan. Turning on the light, he picked it up and opened it. It was an invoice, but it made no sense.

 

**Total amount due: $0.00**

 

 _Pay me when you can._ Why would he said that if… Rick turned the paper over.

 

**_Rick,_ **

 

**_I want to see you again. I want get to know you better. I want to spend time with you. I want to take you out. I want to hold you when things go wrong. I want to take care of you. I want to spoil you. I want to meet your kids._ **

 

**_I want you._ **

 

Rick wiped the tears out of his eyes and read those words over and over again. It had been so long since he had been wanted by anyone, the feeling overwhelmed him.

 

Negan had included his number at the bottom of the invoice. Rick turned off the light and picked up his phone. He put his digits in, typed out his message and hit send. Rolling over on his stomach, Rick fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.

 

***

 

Negan’s phone buzzed in his pocket as he was unlocking his front door. Dropping everything in his hands on the table, he pulled it out and opened the message from the unknown number. He smiled.

 

**_I want to see you again. I want get to know you better. I want to spend time with you. I want you to take me out. I want you to hold me when things go wrong. I want you to take care of me. I want you to spoil me. I want you to meet my kids._**

 

His phone buzzed again. 

 

**_I want you, too._ **

 

 


End file.
